Cerita Masa SMA (Akakuro version)
by syabyaku.itakyuu
Summary: kisah cinta rumit sepasang insan yang dipenuhi cobaan dan perbedaaan yang menyertai keduanya... persahabatan yang terselip rasa cinta dari salah satu pihak yang selalu tersakiti tanpa sadar. apakah mereka dapat bersatu atau malah terpisah? /bad summary/RnR/Happy #Akakuro Week2016 !
1. Chapter 1

**CERITA MASA SMA (AkaKuro version)**

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Genre : Romance, hurt comfort

Rate : T

Pairing : Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

Warning : Typo(s), AU, OOC, EYD tidak sempurna, school life, diskripsi minim, yaoi, gaje, alur cepat, absrud, cerita pasaran, dan kekurangan lainnya.

 **Don't like, don't read OK!**

" **Tidak suka, jangan baca!"**

Chapter 1

Di pagi yang cerah seorang pemuda manis berambut _sky blue_ mempunyai manik mata berwarna senada dengan surainya indah, sedang berjalan cepat menuju SMA Teiko. Pemuda mungil itu Kuroko Tetsuya siswa kelas XI IPS 1 tengah tergesa-gesa berlari menuju kelasnya. Pemuda Kuroko tampak terburu-buru sehingga dirinya tidak sadar menabrak pemuda bersurai merah di depannya, tubuh mungil pemuda manis itu terlempar satu meter dari tempat kejadian. Sambil mengaduh kesakitan pemuda _baby blue_ tersebut melihat siapa yang menabraknya hingga terpental tersebut, ia mendongakkan kepalanya tampak seorang pemuda bersurai merah darah manik _heterochrome_ nya memandang pemuda manis didepanya acuh.

"Kalau jalan lihat depan!" Pemuda merah itu menegur pemuda mungil tersebut, pemuda berambut merah itu bernama Akashi Seijuurou teman sekelasnya sekaligus ketua OSIS disekolahnya.

" _Sumimasen_...!" Kuroko Tetsuya membungkukan badannya sembilan puluh derajat namun, hebatnya wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi.

Alis merah pemuda Akashi sedikit berkedut melihat Si _Baby Blue_ dihadapannya sekarang, apa-apaan itu minta maaf tapi dengan wajah datar. Mereka saling beradu argumen pemuda biru itu menolak menyerah, perdebatan sengit berlangsung seru sehingga menarik perhatian siswa lain di sepanjang koridor. Mereka terus bertengkar sempat menarik perhatian siswa lain, jika tidak dipisahkan pertengkaran tersebut masih terjadi. Para siswa maupun siswi merasa jengah setiap mereka berpapasan selalu terjadi pertengkaran diantara mereka. Pemuda mungil itu sebenarnya menyimpan perasaan khusus dengan pemuda Akashi tersebut, tetapi orang yang bersangkutan kepekaanya perlu ditanyakan. Akashi Seijuurou menyimpan rasa cinta kepada pemuda manis bersurai kecoklatan Furihata Kouki. Kuroko Tetsuya mengetahui kenyataan tersebut awalnya tidak mau menerima namun, berkat saran dan dorongan teman-teman terdekatnya ia mampu menyakinkan diri jika perasaannya tidak terbalas. Meskipun hatinya sakit bagai tersayat sembilu dirinya merelakan demi kebahagiaan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Tetsu- _kun_?" Gadis berambut sakura membatunya berdiri, gadis itu merasa tidak tega melihat pemuda penyuka vanila itu menangis dalam diam.

"Aku tak apa, Momoi- _san_." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang tampak di mata Momoi Satsuki malah terlihat senyum miris, Kuroko berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit hatinya saat ini.

"Lututmu sepertinya terluka, Tetsu- _kun_." Kata Momoi Satsuki saat melihat lutut kanan Kuroko Tetsuya lecet dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Tidak apa, Momoi- _san_." Kuroko menahan nyeri di lututnya yang terluka.

"Kita ke UKS sekarang, Tetsuya!" Kata Akashi Seijuurou tiba-tiba telah mengangkat tubuh mungil Pemuda biru tersebut dengan _bridal style_ kemudian berjalan cepat menuju ruang UKS.

Karena kejadian tersebut terjadi begitu cepat hingga pemuda _baby blue_ tidak sempat melayangkan protesnya sebab dirinya melihat raut khawatir tergambar jelas di paras pemuda tersebut. Niat protesnya tak mampu diucapkan suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan mendadak lidahnya kelu setelah dirinya melihat wajah rupawan Sang Kapten basket SMA Teiko tampak gurat kekhawatiran terpampang nyata disana.

Kisah cinta mereka sangat rumit bahkan Furihata Kouki sudah mempunyai kekasih, dengan kata lain cinta sang pewaris Akashi bertepuk sebelah tangan dan tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Furihata Kouki yang mengetahui perasaan pemuda semeah darah itu tertuju kepada dirinya dan merasa bersalah dengan pemuda bersurai langit yang merupakan sahabatnya. Furihata Kouki sudah memberi pengertian kepada pemuda merah yang selalu mengejar-kejar dirinya sudah mempunyai kekasih namun, pernyataan tersebut tidak membuat Akashi Seijuurou jera mengejarnya. Kekasih Furihata adalah Kiyoshi Teppei, Kuroko Tetsuya merasa miris dengan dirinya sendiri bisa-bisanya dia mencintai lelaki yang bahkan tidak menaruh hati padanya. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan ruang UKS, segera Kuroko Tetsuya didudukan dengan lembut di tepi ranjang. Akashi Seijuurou mengambil kota P3K di samping lemari lalu mengobati lutut Kuroko Tetsuya yang terluka dengan sangat lembut raut khawatir tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Apakah masih perih, Tetsuya?"

"Sedikit, Akashi- _kun_."

"Lain kali kalau jalan lihat ke depan, Tetsuya!" pemuda dengan manik _heterochrome_ tersebut tajam.

"Hm."

Pemuda _baby blue_ diam-diam memperhatikan Akashi yang sedang mengobati lukanya, hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat menyadari segala perhatian yang ditujukkan pemuda bersurai merah tersebut tak lebih dari perhatian sebagai sahabat tidak lebih. Miris hati Kuroko Tetsuya terasa sakit hanya mampu menyunggingkan senyum miris berharap suatu saat nanti 'teman' yang mengambil hatinya dapat melihat seberapa tulus kasih sayang yang dimilikinya. Ya, dirinya hanya mampu berharap. Pertanyaannya sampai kapankah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya mampu mempertahankannya?

Akashi Seijuurou pemuda bersurai merah ini merupakan ketua tim basket putra di SMA Teiko, berprestasi di segala bidang terutama basket namun, menyadari perasaannya sendiri bisa di kategorikan dia tidak peka berbanding terbalik dengan kejeniusannya. Pemuda _baby blue_ tersebut hanya dapat bersabar suatu hari nanti rasa cintanya mendapat balasan, tapi sampai kapan? Momoi Satsuki yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya dapat menyunggingkan senyum miris, tidak tega melihat sahabat baiknya selalu tersakiti oleh pemuda yang sangat dicintainya. Momoi Satsuki tidak sanggup lagi melihat pemandangan menusuk hati itu lebih lama karenanya dirinya keluar dari ruang UKS meninggalkan kedua pasangan yang saling menyakiti hati masing-masing.

 **Skip time!**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu namun, Kuroko Tetsuya belum beranjak dari bangkunya. Pemuda manis itu masih duduk manis tidak ingin beranjak keluar dari kelas yang pelahan sepi tidak memperdulikan pandangan heran beberapa orang yang masih setia mengawasi gerak-geriknya termasuk sang kapten sedikit merasa cemas melihat pemuda biru itu murung sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ada apa dengan Tetsuya?" gumam pemuda bersurai merah itu pelan.

"Apa Koruko- _kun_ sakit?" Furihata Kouki terlihat cemas.

"Mungkin saja." Timpal pemuda _dim_ yang berdiri di samping Momoi Satsuki.

"Lebih tepatnya sakit hati." Momoi Satsuki menimpali dengan nada sakartik tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam sang kapten titisan raja iblis menatapnya tajam.

 **T.B.C**

 **Review?**

See you next chapter

Kritik dan saran selalu di nanti...

Mohon bimbinganya minna-san.

Sigh,

Syabyaku


	2. Chapter 2

**CERITA MASA SMA (AKAKURO version)**

KUROKO NO BASUKE © TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI

Genre : Romance, hurt comfort

Rate : T

Pairing : Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

Warning : Typo(s), AU, OOC, EYD tidak sempurna, school life, diskripsi minim, yaoi, gaje, alur cepat, absrud, cerita pasaran, dan kekurangan lainnya.

Don't like, don't read OK!

Chapter 2

Pemuda manis berambut _baby blue_ bermata _azure_ beranjak pergi meninggalkan taman, sebelum pulang ke rumah dia mencari toilet terdekat untuk membasuh wajah kusutnya. Dalam hati dia berjanji tidak akan mengeluarkan air mata untuk pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu. pemuda itu Kuroko Tetsuya mencoba tegar walau hati belum tentu bisa, tapi dirinya harus tetap mencobanya melupakan perasaan yang tak disadari oleh Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko berjalan santai membelah malam kembali ke rumah tidak ingin membuat Mayuzumi Chihiro cemas karena dirinya tidak kunjung pulang.

Kuroko Tetsuya ingin meminta izin kakak sepupunya untuk mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar di sekolah, jika diizinkan dirinya dapat menenangkan diri untuk sementara. Dia memutuskan untuk menjauh dari pemuda bersurai merah darah, ingin melupakan cinta yang tak terbalas dipendamnya di hati yang terdalam. Dia ingin menemui sahabat yang telah dianggapnya sebagai kakak, namun kakak angkatnya itu sekarang tinggal di Indonesia. Siapa tau dengan begitu dia dapat menata hati untuk melupakan perasaan cintanya yang saat ini terlalu menyiksa batinnya.

" _Tadaima."_ Sapa pemuda bersurai langit tersebut sambil membuka pintu.

" _Okeri."_ Sahut Kuroko Tetsuna lembut.

"Darimana kamu, Tetsuya?" Suara _bariton_ e Mayuzumi Chihiromenyambutnya.

"Dari taman, _Nii-san_." Sahut Tetsuya datar namun suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Kamu tidak apa kan, Tet- _chan_?" Tanya Kuroko Tetsuna cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Kaa-san_."

"Ya, sudah. Cepatlah mandi." Ucap Mayuzumi lembut.

" _Ha'i, Nii-san."_

Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya beruntung kakak sepupunya tidak menyadari keaadaan dirinya yang habis menangis. Selesai mandi Kuroko turun ke lantai bawah untuk makan malam sekaligus mengutarakan keinginannya kepada kakak dan Ibunya. Jika dengan pindah sekolah dirinya bisa melupakan perasaan yang menyakitkan hatinya ini maka, dia akan lakukan walaupun harus meninggalkan keluarga dan teman-temanya. Karena akan menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas dan sekolahnya akan mengadakan festival kebudayaan dia ingin mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Akashi Seijuurou sekaligus sebagai perpisahan dengan teman-temannya. Apapun tanggapan yang di berikan Pemuda Akashi tersebut pada pernyataannya akan di terima dengan lapang dada.

" _Nii-san?"_ Panggil Kuroko pelan.

"Ya, ada apa Tetsuya?"

"Tahun ajaran baru nanti saya mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar. Apakah boleh?" Ungkapnya takut-takut.

"Apa kamu serius, Tet- _chan_?" Sang Ibu nampak kaget dengan keputusan sang putra dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan pelan.

"Baiklah, besok Kakak akan coba membicarakan hal ini dengan kepala sekolah." Mayuzumi Chihiro menghela napas pelan.

"Terima kasih, _Nii-san_."

Sebenarnya Mayuzumi Chihiro sedikit terkejut dengan keputusan adiknya tersebut namun, setelah dia mempertimangkan baik buruknya akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengizinkan adiknya mengambil keputusan tersebut. Siapa tahu dengan pertukaran ini dapat meringankan beban pemuda bersurai langit tersebut dan mengalihkan perhatian sedikit dari pemuda bersurai merah. Makan malam terasa hening mereka larut dengan pikiran masing-masing, Chihiro akan memberitahukan berita ini kepada kepala sekolah secepatnya. Dia memastikan bahwa Pemuda yang telah tega menyakiti sang adik akan menyesal telah melakukan perbuatannya. Kuroko Tetsuna memandang Kuroko Tetsuya dengan tatapan sendu dan tidak rela untuk melepas putra semata wayangnya ke luar negeri sendirian.

 **Skip Time!**

Pagi harinya Kuroko Tetsuya berangkat pagi-pagi untuk menemui kepala sekolah ingin mengutarakan keinginannya mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ke luar negeri. Di ruang kepala sekolah sudah ada sang kakak Mayuzumi Chihiro duduk dihadapan Aida Kategora, kepala sekolahnya. Kuroko Tetsuya masuk masih ragu-ragu untuk mengutarakannya namun, melihat tatapan teduh dan senyum lembut Sang kepala sekolah dirinya memantapkan hati untuk bicara. Kuroko juga meminta agar kepindahannya dirahasiakan dari teman-temannya terutama oleh sang ketua OSIS Akashi Seijuurou. Mereka hanya mengiyakan permintakan pemuda manis bersurai langit tersebut.

Kuroko Tetsuya keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah dengan hati riang, walaupun diluar masih berwajah datar dia bertekad akan mengatakan perasaannya pada saat festival kebudayaan di gelar. Pemuda manis tersebut memasuki kelasnya dengan senyum tak lepas dari paras manisnya. Teman-temannya sangat terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Kuroko Tetsuya saat ini, termasuk pemuda bersurai marah disampingnya. Tampak kelasnya saat ini tengah membahas apa yang akan ditampilkan untuk mengisi festival sekolah tersebut.

"Sekarang kita akan menampilkan apa di festival nanti?" Tanya Akashi Seijuurou selaku ketua kelas.

"Bagaimana kalau drama?" Momoi Satsuki memberi usul.

"Tahun kemarin kita sudah menampilkannya. Ada yang lain?" Bantah pemuda Akashi cepat.

"Kalau drama musikal. bagaimana?" Kuroko Tetsuya ikut mengutarakan pendapat.

"Memang kamu bisa menyanyi, Kuroko- _cchi_?" Tanya Kise Ryouta penasaran.

"Bisa sedikit." Balasnya datar.

"Baiklah kita tampikan drama musikal, musik, dan _dance_." Putus sang ketua kelas.

 **Skip time!**

Waktu festival tinggal menghitung hari semua persiapan sudah mendekati _rampung_ (selesai), Kuroko Tetsuya telah bersiap-siap untuk penampilannya setelah pulang sekolah dia ke ruang musik melatih vokalnya dengan diiringi gitar _acustik_ sendirian. Suara merdu mengalir lembut dari bibir lembutnya, lagu sendu sukses ia bawakan dengan penghayatan yang seolah dirinya larut kedalam lagu tersebut. Akhirnya festival tahunan yang diadakan sekolah itu tiba, Kuroko Tetsuya yang mendapat giliran mewakili kelasnya segera bersiap di atas panggung dengan gitar kesayangannya. Gitar tersebut diberikan Mayuzumi Chihiro saat ulang tahunnya yang ketiga belas. Pemuda mungil bersurai _baby blue_ itu mempersiapkan segalanya dengan sempurna dia tidak ingin mengecewakan sang kakak sepupu dan pelatihnya selama ini.

"Lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku." Suara Kuroko Tetsuya mengalun lembut meskipun datar.

Petikan gitar mengalun lembut dari panggung tersebut, Kuroko memejamkan mata menghayati setiap lirik lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Teman sekelas pemuda bersurai langit tersebut tampak tercengang mendengar lagu ini, lagu yang setiap liriknya menggambarkan betapa hancurnya perasaan pemuda manis saat itu kepada Sang Ketua OSIS. Furihata Kouki menoleh ke arah pemuda bersurai merah tersebut ingin melihat tanggapan atas pernyataan perasaan pemuda manis yang memiliki hawa keberadaan sangat tipis tersebut.

 _ **SEBELAH HATI**_

 _ **Lama sudah aku merasa**_

 _ **Kau tak pernah menyimpan cinta**_

 _ **Pada diriku pedih hatiku ini**_

 _ **S'lalu kucoba menutup mata**_

 _ **Berharap nanti kau beri hati**_

 _ **Namun ternyata tak juga sirna**_

 _ **Cintamu padanya tetap kau jaga**_

 _ **Bertepuklah sebelah tangan**_

 _ **Cintaku ini pada dirimu**_

 _ **Sakitnya hati saat bersaksi**_

 _ **Melihatmu lagi bersamanya**_

 _ **Reff:**_

 _ **Aku beranjak dari hidupmu**_

 _ **Dari masalah dari belenggu**_

 _ **Telah kau sakiti kau hianati**_

 _ **Semua mimpi mimpi indahku**_

 _ **Aku menyerah untuk mencinta**_

 _ **Ajari aku melupakanmu**_

 _ **Kini kusadari didalam sepi**_

 _ **Meski ku pedih cinta tak ada lagi**_

 _ **Cinta tak ada lagi 2X**_

 _ **Menatapmu ku tahan hatiku...**_

 _ **BY : RIBAS**_

Di bagian _reff_ suara Kuroko semakin menyayat tidak dapat menahan laju air matanya dan dirinya tampak tidak berniat untuk menghapusnya. Akashi Seijuurou masih mendengarnya dengan penuh minat, sempat tercengang dengan setiap lirik lagu sendu yang belum pernah didengarnya tersebut. Dan semakin terkejut saat dirinya baru mengetahui jika sekarang pemuda manis itu menangis saat menyanyikan lagu sendu tersebut. Mayuzumi Chihiro yang menonton pertunjukan tersebut hanya dapat memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain tidak tega melihat adiknya menangis di atas panggung. Manik abunya mengarah ke pemuda bersurai merah yang berdiri mematung di depan panggung tempat sang adik bernyanyi tadi, sedikit merasa geram dan ingin menghajar Pemuda Akashi itu sekarang namun dia tau jika Kuroko tidak pernah mengizinkannya menyakiti pemuda bermarga Akashi tersebut. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

 **T.B.C**

 **Review?**

Kritik dan saran selalu di tunggu..

Mohon bantuannya para _senpai_ sekalian...

See you next chapter.

Sign,

Syabyaku

balasan review:

zhichaloveanime : iya ini sudah apdet.. makasih sudah baca dan merivew fic ini..

Aria RedMika: ya nie udah lanjut.. ini udah apdet.. terima kasih udah review..

zy : iya ini udah lanjut... makasih udah mereview...


	3. Chapter 3

**CERITA MASA SMA (Akakuro version)**

KUROKO NO BASUKE © TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI

Genre : Romance, hurt comfort

Rate : T

Pairing : Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya

Warning : Typo(s), AU, OOC, EYD tidak sempurna, school life, diskripsi minim, yaoi, gaje, absrud, alur cepat.

 **Don't like, don't read OK!**

Chapter 3

Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah menyangka jika apa yang dilakukannya selama ini menyakiti hati sahabatnya hingga air mata terus membasahi pipi seputih poselen Kuroko Tetsuya. Lagu yang dinyanyikan Kuroko berakhir dan untuk terakhir kali pandangannya tertuju ke arah pemuda bersurai merah didepannya. Iris _azure_ nya menatap manik _heterochrome_ dengan pandangan terluka air mata terus mengalir tanpa henti walau pun tangan mungilnya sudah berulang kali mengusap air mata tersebut. Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan menuruni panggung dan menghampiri pemuda bersurai kecoklatan yang berdiri di samping pemuda bersurai merah namun, pandangan matanya mengarah ke pemuda manis bersurai _brunette_ tersebut. Pemuda manis bersurai _baby blue_ itu mengacuhkan Sang Ketua OSIS berusaha menguatkan hati untuk melupakan perasaan cintanya terhadap Sang Pemuda Akashi.

Hati Sang _Emperor_ mencelos perih mendapati Si _Baby Blue_ mengacuhkannya tidak menganggapnya ada, jantungnya berdetak tak nyaman saat melihat tatapan manik _aquamarine_ tersebut dipenuhi luka yang mendalam akibat perlakuannya selama ini. Kilau _azure_ yang dipujanya semakin meredup tidak secerah pertama kali mereka bertemu, manik secerah langit musim panas yang sekarang tak nampak cerah lagi karena diselimuti kesedihan. _Heterochrome_ sang pemuda tetap mengawasi semua gerak-gerik pemuda manis bersurai langit tersebut berniat mencari tau apa yang menyebabkan sang sahabat menjauhinya. Tampaknya pemuda Akashi tersebut belum sepenuhnya memahami perasaan pemuda manis kita Kuroko Tetsuya tersebut.

Kepindahan pemuda manis bersurai langit musim panas tersebut memang tanpa sepengetahuan Sang Pemuda Akashi. Kuroko Tetsuya juga ingin membuat orang yang dicintainya mengalami sebuah kehilangan seorang yang berharga dihidupnya. karena Sang pemuda _baby blue_ meminta bantuan sang kakak sepupu yang juga gurunya untuk merahasiakan kepindahannya ke Indonesia. Intinya Kuroko Tetsuya ingin menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari kehidupan Akashi Seijuurou untuk sementara waktu. Bahkan, sahabat kentalnya gadis bersurai sakura terlihat sangat keberatan setelah mendengar pemuda biru langit tersebut ingin meninggalkan Jepang.

Momoi Satsuki tampak menyeret pemuda mungil bersurai langit tersebut ke atap sekolah, gadis bersurai sakura tersebut ingin menanyakan kebenaran jika sang pemuda manis sahabatnya ini akan meninggalkan Jepang dalam waktu dekat. Kuroko Tetsuya terlihat pasrah di seret-seret oleh sang sahabat. Manik _azure_ itu meredup saat menatap wajah sahabat perempuannya, sebenarnya berat rasanya meninggalkan teman-temannya di sekolah ini. Namun hatinya sudah mencapai batas jika disuguhi pemandangan yang menyakiti perasaannya, pemuda mungil itu sudah lelah dengan kenyataan yang seakan mempermainkan perasaannya. Maka dari itu, lebih baik dirinya menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari sang pujaan hati biarlah takdir yang akan menuntun hatinya jika dirinya memang berjodoh dengan sang pemuda Akashi tersebut.

"Kenapa kamu ingin pindah sekolah, Tetsu- _kun_?" tanya Momoi Satsuki dengan linangan air mata.

"Sejujurnya hatiku sangat lelah melihat semua kenyataan ini, Momoi- _san_." Balas pemuda biru itu sembari menatap langit biru senada dengan warna matanya.

"Tapi tak bisakah kamu tetap tinggal disini, Tetsu- _kun_?" Tanya gadis itu seraya menggenggam tangan Kuroko Tetsuya erat.

"Tidak bisa, Momoi- _san_. Hatiku terlanjur terluka dan lelah dengan sikap Akashi- _kun_ selama ini, dengan kepergianku sekarang kuharap dia dapat melupakan keberadaanku dan mungkin kehidupanku disana lebih baik, Momoi- _san_. Kuharap kamu mengerti keinginanku, Momoi- _san_." Jelas Kuroko sendu menatap langit diatasnya. Air mata perlahan turun di pipi porselen pemuda _baby blue_ tersebut, Momoi Satsuki yang melihat pemandangan menyakitkan itu hanya tersenyum miris tidak tega melihat sang sahabat selalu tersakiti perasaannya.

"Jangan menangis, Tetsu- _kun_!" Sang gadis sakura menatap sendu pemuda _baby_ _blue_ didepannya tangannya perlahan memeluk pinggang sang sahabat untuk menenangkan perasaan kalut sang _baby blue_ , wajah cantiknya ia tenggelamkan di dada bidang pemuda mungil tersebut.

"Jangan khawatir, Momoi- _san_! Jika liburan sekolah aku usahakan akan menghabiskan waktu liburanku disini." Ucap lirih pemuda manis itu di puncak kepala Momoi Satsuki.

"Jangan pernah melupakan kami ya, Tetsu- _kun_!" Timpal gadis itu pelan.

"Ya."

Setelah pembicaan panjang tersebut keduanya kembali ke kelas yang saat ini mengadakan rapat untuk festival akhir tahun ajaran untuk menarik minat siswa baru. Furihata Kouki yang melihat pertama kali pemuda _baby blue_ tersebut masuk ke ruang kelas segera menghampirinya dan menanyakan keadaan Sang _Baby Blue_ serta tidak memperdulikan delikkan tajam dari sisi seberang. Akashi Seijuurou merasa adanya kejanggalan dalam diri Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda manis itu seperti menjaga jarak dengannya setiap manik biru langit itu tak sengaja menatapnya secepat itu pula manik secerah langitnya mengalihkan pandangan. Jantungnya berdetak tak nyaman mendapati penolakan secara tidak langsung tersebut, ingin mendekati namun merasa sungkan karena dirinya sadar telah banyak menyakiti hati sang pemuda _baby blue_ tersebut.

Pemuda _scarlet_ itu sangat merasa bersalah setelah lebih dari satu bulan diacuhkan pemuda manis bersurai langit yang telah dirinya sadari begitu berharga baginya. Namun, apalah daya jika sang pemuda biru langit sudah terlanjur menjauhinya dan mungkinkah dirinya akan dimaafkan setelah rasa sakit yang dia berikan untuk Pemuda Kuroko tersebut. Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut tak hentinya menarik perhatian pemuda manis tersebut dengan berbagai cara namun, hati lembut seorang Kuroko Tetsuya telah terlanjur tersakiti, segala simpati maupun cinta kasih untuk pemuda Akashi tersebut telah hilang tak berbekas. Kuroko Tetsuya menyadari tatapan tajam Sang _Emperor_ tertuju ke arahnya namun, pemuda biru langit tak sekalipun membalas tatapan tersebut karena dia menyangka jika tatapan sang pemuda Akashi bukanlah tertuju dirinya melainkan pemuda manis bersurai _brunette_ disampingnya. Rupanya Kuroko Tetsuya telah salah mengartikan maksud dari tatapan sang _Emperor_.

Hati sang pemuda Kuroko mencelos menghadapi kenyataan yang kali ini terasa lebih menyakitkan sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda merah tersebut ingin meraihnya ke dalam pelukkan dan memohon maaf dari sang sahabat yang terasa sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. Melihat pemuda manis bersurai biru langit itu berbicara akrab dengan orang lain membuat dadanya panas ingin menarik tangannya ke belakang tubuhnya dan menyembunyikannya dari pandangan semua orang. Tampaknya Akashi Seijuurou telah menyadari betapa berharganya sang pemuda langit dalam hatinya, ingin menggenggam tangan mungil itu dan membenamkan wajah manis sang pemuda dalam dekapannya untuk menghilangkan kesedihan yang terpancar jelas di manik biru langit Kuroko Tetsuya.

Hati sang _emperor_ berdenyut sakit melihat pemuda yang telah menduduki tempat teratas di hatinya kini selalu mengabaikan kehadirannya, ia tidak suka diabaikan terutama oleh sang pujaan hati pemuda biru langitnya yang teramat manis melebihi gula tersebut, Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda Akashi itu berjalan cepat ke arah sang _Baby Blue_ dan menarik sebelah tangannya lembut ke taman belakang sekolah meninggalkan berpasang-pasang mata menatap heran keduanya.

"Tolong lepaskan tanganku, Akashi- _kun_!" Pinta Si _Baby blue_ dengan intonasi datar begitu keduanya sampai di taman belakang sekolah.

"Diamlah, Tetsuya!" Akashi Seijuurou semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada jemari mungil Pemuda _Baby blue_ seolah tidak ingin lepas barang sedetik.

"..."

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya!" Sang _Emperor_ semakin mengeratkan tautan tangannya pada jemari lentik sang _baby blue_. Bahkan, dengan keberanian yang hanya seujung jari Akashi Seijuurou menarik pemuda mungil tersebut ke dalam dekapan hangatnya, walau mendapat penolakan dari orang yang tengah didekapnya sang pemuda Akashi semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh pemuda mungil tersebut.

Karena pemberontakkannya berakhir sia-sia sang pemuda _Baby blue_ hanya mampu membalas pelukkan sepihak dari pemuda yang tak bisa dipungkiri sangat dicintainya. Kuroko Tetsuya semakin menyembunyikan wajah manisnya di dada bidang pemuda merah yang saat ini semakin mengeratkan pelukkan di tubuh mungil pemuda Kuroko. Merasa kemeja di bagian depannya basah Akashi sedikit melonggarkan dekapannya untuk melihat pemuda dalam pelukkannya tengah menangis, hatinya berdenyut nyeri melihat air mata menetes dari manik secerah langit yang selalu dikaguminya tanpa ketahuan oleh pemuda yang tengah menangis dalam diam di dada bidangnya. Akashi Seijuurou semakin mengeratkan dekapanya sembari mengelus lembut punggung mungil sang _baby blue_ , sedangkan pemuda Kuroko semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan hangat Sang Pemuda Merah.

Sesaat kemudian mereka melepas pelukkannya namun tak mengurangi jarak di antara keduanya, tangan kekar pemuda Akashi terus menerus mengusap puncak kepala bermahkotakan helaian _baby blue_ dengan sayang. Wajah manis Kuroko Tetsuya semakin merona merah mendapat perlakuan lembut dari pemuda yang sangat dicintainya, sedangkan Akashi Seijuurou terkekeh pelan melihat pemandangan raut menggemaskan sang _baby blue_ yang tengah merajuk menambah kadar keimutan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Tidak bisa menahan diri kedua tangan Akashi Seijuurou mengucek-ucek kedua pipi gembil sang Pemuda _Baby blue_ , tangan mungil seputih poselen memegang tangan kekar itu untuk melepaskan pipi gembilnya dari penganiayaan sang _emperor_. Sambil terkekeh pelan bibir Akashi Seijuurou mendarat lembut di keningnya secara tidak langsung menyampaikan kasih sayangnya yang begitu dalam pada sang surai biru langit.

Kuroko Tetsuya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal membuat pemuda merah didepannya terkekeh kecil, bibir sang _emperor_ memperlihatkan lengkungan tipis dan hanya di depan malaikat birunya pemuda _absolut_ itu menunjukkan sisi lembutnya. Kuroko Tetsuya semakin merona ketika pemuda Akashi itu kembali mendekap tubuhnya dan menuntun langkahnya menuju kursi taman yang berada di samping kirinya. Akashi Seijuurou tetap menggenggam tangan pemuda _baby_ _blue_ seolah takut jika melepaskannya pemuda itu akan meninggalkannya. Walau nyatanya memang demikian tanpa disadari pemuda bersurai merah tersebut. Kuroko Tetsuya hanya bisa pasrah dengan pemuda bersurai merah yang tengah menyeretnya, tidak ada gunanya melawan melihat betapa keras kepalanya seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Jantungnya berdenyut cepat ketika berada di samping pemuda yang dicintainya, pemuda _baby_ _blue_ itu berharap detakkan jantungnya tidak terdengar oleh sang pujaan hati karena akan sangat memalukan untuknya. Akashi Seijuurou sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah laku pemuda Kuroko di sisinya senyum lembut tampak merekah di bibir tipis tersebut, jika para gadis maupun lelaki berstatus _uke_ melihatnya dapat dipastikan akan ada banjir darah. Karena ketampanan tak terkira sang pemuda Akashi begitu memukau hal itu pula yang dialami Kuroko Tetsuya pipinya memerah melihat pemandangan langka sang sahabat walau dia tak yakin dapat menyebut Akashi Seijuurou seorang sahabat setelah melihat perlakuannya pada pemuda _baby blue_ tersebut.

"Tetsuya?" suara _baritone_ Akashi Seijuurou mengalun lembut.

"Ya." Sahut sang pemuda _baby blue_ lirih.

"Kau memaafkan kesalahanku 'kan, Tetsuya!" Tatapan memohon sangat terlihat di manik _heterochrome_ menawan sang pemuda Akashi.

"Aku tidak yakin, Akashi- _kun_." Jawab pemuda _baby blue_ itu pelan memang apa yang terucap datang dari hatinya yang terdalam.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu, Tetsuya?" Tanya Pemuda Akashi itu sembari menatap lembut manik _aquamarine_ menawan didepannya.

"..." Sang pemuda Kuroko hanya mampu terdiam.

Suasana di taman belakang sekolah itu hening baik Kuroko Tetsuya maupun Akashi Seijuurou tidak ada diantara keduanya membuka percakapan untuk memecah keheningan di tempat tersebut. Bahkan hewan malam pun tak ada yang berani bersuara keheningan menyelimuti kedua insan yang tengah terlibat pembicaraan serius. Akashi Seijuurou tak pernah melepaskan tatapan di wajah manis Si _Baby blue_ , sedang yang di tatap tetap menundukkan kepalanya malu karena dipandangi dengan _intens_ oleh pemuda yang sangat dicintainya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat rona kemerahan sangat ketara di pipi porselennya membuat pemuda Kuroko tak mampu membalas tatapan tajam namun lembut sang surai merah.

Tangan kanan Akashi memegang dagu pemuda biru itu dan dengan lembut diangkatnya agar dirinya mengetahui ekspresi apa yang ada di wajah manis seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Begitu mengetahui perasaan sang _baby blue_ padanya, sang Pemuda Akashi tersenyum lembut dan tidak ingin melepaskannya apapun yang terjadi. Akashi Seijuurou terlanjur mencintai pemuda manis nan menggemaskan tersebut, maka dirinya bertekad untuk mendapatkan maaf dari sang pujaan hati. Apakah seorang Akashi Seijuurou mendapatkan maaf dari pemuda manis kita? Bagaimana reaksi Sang _Emperor_ ketika mengetahui kepindahan Kuroko Tetsuya? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

T.B.C?

Review?

Kritik dan saran selalu dinanti sang author..

 _Gomen_ baru apdet sekarang kesibukan author di dunia nyata memang sangat padat juga ide yang kadang muncul dan hilang tiba-tiba. Maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan, silahkan menikmati chapter ini dan jika berkenan review yaa...

See you next chapter..!

Sign,

Syabyaku

Balas review :

: wah kalo manjangin wors kayaknya agak berat soalnya idenya pasti mentok di tengah jalan. Duh fic ini bikin kamu baper ya,,, berarti sukses bikin nangis orang hehehehe... makasih sudah berkenan review.

Sunsuke : iya ini dah lanjut,,, makasih dah review.

Riven Eve Akashi : oke memang kuroko akan pergi dalam waktu dekat dan itu tanpa sepengetahuan akashi,,, Akashinya mau disiksa kek gmana? Ada saran? Makasih reviewnya.

zhichaloveanime : iya ini dah apdet... makasih dah review.


End file.
